Light in the Darkness
by Dani-Ellie03
Summary: Killian notices it in her eyes when he steps back from the kiss, out of breath and lips tingling from the feeling of hers on his. A light, a sparkle, a twinkle he hasn't seen in what feels like a lifetime, back before the Crocodile returned to Storybrooke and brought the darkness with him. A faint glow that is somehow all Emma.
**Author's Note:** Here's a little baby bit because I love when songs I've heard a thousand times over (in this case, Vertical Horizon's "Trying to Find Purpose,") give me sudden feels. 636 words, no editing.

* * *

 _The light in your eyes makes me feel  
Like there's something much better out there._

* * *

She gives off a light that's all her own.

Killian notices it in her eyes when he steps back from the kiss, out of breath and lips tingling from the feeling of hers on his. A light, a sparkle, a twinkle he hasn't seen in what feels like a lifetime, back before the Crocodile returned to Storybrooke and brought the darkness with him.

A faint glow that is somehow all Emma.

That light is hers and she bestows it on everyone with whom she comes into contact. She's brought so much light into everyone's lives, so much happiness and joy and comfort. She's given people so much hope and she's reunited families – her own included and in some ways especially. And she's given Killian more than she can possibly comprehend.

When they first met, her light served as his beacon. Her light made him strive to be better, strive to put the past behind him, strive to leave the darkness behind. Her light served as his metaphorical light at the end of the tunnel, the hope that he could find happiness and peace from the tumultuous, destructive emotions that had ruled him over the centuries.

He followed her light out of the darkness and oh, how wonderful it was in her light.

Then her light dimmed with the discovery of her parents' betrayal and he found himself striving to help her brighten it again. He helped her forgive her parents and the light returned but it did not stay.

With one split-second decision, her light was almost snuffed out for good.

In Camelot, Killian helplessly watched the light, the fire that made Emma Swan Emma Swan, grow softer and softer. She never lost it, though, not truly. It was always there, a glowing ember that refused to give up the fight.

The last thing he remembered seeing before he collapsed in her arms as his world went black after his sacrifice was the light in her eyes returning full force as the darkness leeched from her.

And now here they are in the Underworld and the light in his Swan's eyes is stronger than ever. She's here, she's come all the way down here to rescue him, and once again he plans to follow her beacon to salvation: their future together.

"What is it?" she asks, her brow furrowing ever so slightly in concern.

Only then does Killian realize he's been staring at her as he basks in her light. "Nothing, love," he replies, a sheepish smile pulling at his lips.

She arches a single brow and the spark in her eyes turns playful. "That wasn't nothing. You like what you see, Captain?"

"Always, lass," he chuckles before closing the gap between them and leaning in for a second kiss, exploring and hungry and deep and full of promise.

This time when they break for air, Killian is lightheaded and a little weak in the knees. Oh, how he's missed her.

"Penny for your thoughts," she says after a moment of comfortable silence, and Killian realizes he's been staring again.

He wants to tell her about her light, how it makes him shun the darkness, how it leads him down the heroic path, how it makes him feel that anything he desires is within his grasp. He wants to tell her about how her love gives him purpose, how it makes him want to live, want to go home, want the future Liam worked so hard to give him. The future they fought for in Camelot, the future that's theirs for the taking.

But that would be too much for her and so when he speaks, he says four simple words: "I love you, Emma."

She smiles and it combines with her light to brighten the entire room. "I love you, too."

* * *

 _Well, purpose can't be that hard to find  
As long as I've got the wind  
The wind and your love to carry me._


End file.
